


Anderson

by Nihonkikuasa211



Category: Code Black (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Humor, Mentions of Sherlock (TV), Nicknames, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6145361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nihonkikuasa211/pseuds/Nihonkikuasa211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there is a celebration after Neal finishes studying under Campbell, affectionate nicknames start to bombard the poor surgeon as he finally reveals that he has an insulting nickname for Campbell as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anderson

**Author's Note:**

> I have a very strange sense of humor, so this might not be funny at all. I absolutely found it hilarious of how my mother continuously calls Campbell Anderson. My mother called the asshole another name of the asshole in Sherlock, so I came up with this. I just thought this fandom deserved so light humor as we endure the long hiatus.

_Anderson_

 

              “What are we celebrating today, _hermosos medicos?_ “

              Neal shook his head as Mike turned toward Hector and lifted his drink with a smirk. It had been six months since Neal had become a surgical attending, and now his instruction under Campbell had been completed. The dark-haired surgeon could still remember of how the egotistical man who called himself a surgeon made his life a living hell. _Not a living hell,_ Neal thought as he subconsciously looked toward Leanne. Although the recent ER director had gotten used to her new positon, the younger doctor understood that his former brown-haired mentor lived and breathed in the ER, not sitting an office doing administration and “babysitting the suits.” A part of him still shuddered at the memory of his residency. _That was a living hell. Campbell’s…mentorship was simply hell._ The residents of the ER had decided to have drinks as well, a ball of dread burning in Neal’s stomach, and his dark eyes stared at the familiar faces across the bar.

              It had also been a couple of weeks since he and Christa had gotten back together. Even though he was upstairs more often during surgery than in the ER, Neal never forgot the horrid months of when he and Christa had broken up. Neal could remember too of how gleefully Hector had set them a table - with a candle, nonetheless - after their first official date after they had apologized and made up with each other. The dark-haired attending was never more grateful that this amazing woman and doctor was by his side, and his dark eyes followed the object of his affection.

              Malaya and Christa were talking quietly, but Christa met his eyes for a moment, and his eyes softened. She too had been hurt by their time apart, although she didn't say. Tenderly, Neal slightly touched her foot with hers underneath the table, and Christa's smile almost blinded him to what else was going on. Neal could see Mario and Angus sitting by each other, joking quietly as if they had been friends for years, and not the most incompatible duo that they had started out as. Neal could see Jesse observing the residents and former residents around him, and could see a small grin on the senior nurse’s face.

              “We,” Mike said with flourish as he dramatically clasped his hand on Neal’s shoulder as the surgical attending and Angus looked at each other with exasperation – they knew of how dramatic Mike could be at times – and the brown-haired attending smirked. “Are celebrating the end of my friend’s subjection to the absolute monarchy of the Wilhem I.”

              Neal raised an eyebrow. “Wilhelm I?”

              Mike turned toward his friend and gave him a smile. “That’s my nickname for Campbell.”

              “What does that have to do with anything with Campbell?” Mario asked curiously.

              “He was the Kaiser of Germany during World War I, basically an authoritarian ruler,” Mike quipped with a short look at the younger dark-haired doctor. “Know your history, young Savetti, otherwise the horrible history of mankind will repeat.” At Mario's blank look, Mike continued with a deadpan expression. "You didn't even know his name, did you?"

              Mario rolled his eyes and muttered something under his breath as the other doctors laughed. Neal could see the youngest Leighton laughing the most of all, looking the most relaxed in months. The dark-haired surgeon felt relief. _Good. I'm grateful he is feeling better. As he was before._

              “I just thought of as him Campbell,” Mario stated with a hint of reproach as he stared at Angus, the one who had laughed the most. “As one of the _peasants,_ " Mario continued with a a glare at Mike, "I couldn't think clearly with all that ego surrounding that guy. Just calling him by his last name seems to suit a bully like him.”

              “That is funny, Savetti,” Mike said with a strange look in his eye as he stared at Mario. “Because not long ago you too – ”

              “Yep,” Mario stated somewhat loudly as he glanced back at the Leighton brothers back and forth. “I was. But it’s different now.” His dark eyes looked at the others’ for support. “Right?”

              Before anyone could respond, Hector leaned onto the counter and stared hard at the doctors sitting at the bar.

              “Is someone intimidating _mihijo churro_ again?”

              Jesse’s eyebrows raised, and Neal tried to not look at Hector or Leanne as the Mexican restaurant owner suddenly glared at the ER director. _Shit,_ Neal thought to himself as he heard Malaya trying to stifle her laughter as Christa and Mario looked on with apprehension as Leanne looked at Neal.

              “What does he mean by again, Neal?”

              Leanne’s eyes slightly met his, and it was at that moment that Neal felt as if all the years he had spent as a resident had disappeared. He cleared his throat and tried not to see Mike’s growing smirk. _You're not a resident anymore,_ the surgeon thought to himself as Leanne's laser-focus deepened. _You're not a -_

              “Nothing,” Neal stated shortly as he looked away. “Hector, could you please –”

              But the restaurant owner was not yet done with Leanne.

              “You almost killed _mihijo churro_ with all the backbreaking work you gave him!” Neal could see that Hector was looking at him with affection, transforming into anger as he stared at Leanne. “He was skin and bones whenever he came here, and I had to fatten him up!” At this statement, the residents and Mike laughed at the comment, a knowing look in Christa’s eyes as she stared at her boyfriend. _I am fine, Mama,_ Neal almost stated, but then he remembered that he was not talking to Jesse. “Some good that did him,” Hector continued with a glance at Neal’s non-existent fat. “Insults every day, and one day,” the rounded Mexican restaurant owner said with a great pause as Neal inwardly told himself that soon he would stop talking, _“mihijo churro_ was so exhausted that he fell asleep in his chair!” _Oh God,_ Neal thought. _I blocked that blasted memory from my mind!_ “I had to take him to bed!”

               Neal's and Christa's eyes widened at the innuendo, and Mike roared with laughter at the sight of their expressions. The others simply laughed at the implication of the statement.

               Malaya was trying to speak as merriment entered her eyes as she stared at the uncomfortable Neal. "I had no idea you could still be carried to bed, Dr. Hudson."

              Mario gave a once over to Neal and Christa. "Oh believe me, I think he still can."

               _Never have I wanted to disappear from this hell known as Los Angeles in my life,_ Neal thought with slight bleakness as Christa blushed.

              “What does,” Angus stated with a fit of laughter as he stared at the uncharacteristic self-conscious Neal, _“mihijo churro_ mean?”

              “Since when have you decided to be his mother, _mi amigo_?” Jesse asked with a serious expression as Neal inwardly groaned. “He calls me Mama –”

              “And I had to take care of the poor _churro_ with a broken wing,” Hector replied back. “Have you ever seen him eat my famous _churros_? No? It nourishes the soul, _mi amigo_ ,” the Mexican continued with a fond glance at a non-responsive Neal. “It was _mi churros con mi comidas_ that breathed life into my son.” Hes stared at the unresponsive British-Indian doctor with love, which unfortunately was not requited. "Doesn't he look like a _churro_?"

"So sweet and dark," Hector said as the others looked at Neal curiously and carefully, as if he _was_ a deep fried dish made of flour and brown sugar. "Such a very sweet boy."

              “So you’re named after a food?” Christa asked with a blinding smile as she tried to contain her laughter, as Angus and Mario were unable to contain themselves and were looking at each other with smirks as laughter escaped from their mouths. “That’s actually cute,” the blond resident continued with a slight pensive look on her face. Her baby blue eyes gazed into Neal’s. “Could –”

              “I do not that would be appropriate,” Neal stated with a short glance in Christa’s direction. “Given of how –”

               "And you!" Hector suddenly pointed to Christa. "Do not break his heart again! I could not stand to see _mi churro_ sad without his _hellado de_ _vainilla_!"

               "I don't want to break Neal's heart again, Hector," Christa said sincerely as she looked tenderly at the self-conscious surgeon. Then,

_"Helado...de vainilla?"_ Christa repeated as Mario whispered to Angus if it was like romance language-speaking people to refer people as food.

                "They are his favorite food here," the restaurant owner stated seriously as Neal looked slightly guilty. "And from the way he look at you, _helado de vainilla,_ you are very sweet. You are his heart." The seriousness of the love proclaim from the dramatic Mexican was interrupted by Mike as the other occupants in the room grinned at the truth of the statement.

              “Your relationship isn’t exactly pure, Neal.” Mike said with a knowing look at his friend. “I bet you’ve had more sex in the week than in the past year.” There was an awkward silence. “I never thought you would have it in you, dating a resident.”

              Neal felt his face become hot, and could see Christa’s face was red as well.

              “Thank you, Mike.” Neal said, but it was more of a question than a response. He managed to meet Christa’s eyes again, and she gave him a small smile.

              “You know, come to think of it,” Mike said with a short glance at Neal, “when he was a resident, Neal was a lot like Angus.”

              Neal replied “I was not” at the same time that the four residents, even Christa, who knew Neal the most out of the four, stated “Really?”

              “Yep,” Mike said as he nodded sagely. The dark-haired surgical attending was seriously considering his choices in friends as both Leanne and Jesse started to smile, and Hector appeared interested.

              “Both had extreme confidence issues when first starting,” Mike without a pause. “I still remember when he used to shadow me like a puppy during our rounds. He couldn’t even do a chest tube on his own. It was so adorable.” He gave Neal a knowing look, and the darker-haired attending had a sudden wish that he was anywhere but this daft mockery. “Both had and _continue_ to have father issues, At least you didn’t run two oceans away from Dad, right Angus?”

              “Umm…” Angus stated uncertainly as Neal’s shoulders began to hunch and the younger doctor licked his lips. “Yes?” he stated with a hint of apprehension.

              “And both continue to behave like doormats to anyone who is an asshole to them.”

              Neal and Angus replied “I am not a doormat” at the same time. The two looked at each other briefly for a moment before suddenly finding their alcohol very interesting as the doctors in the room realized of how alike to attending and resident actually were.

              “Leanne didn’t intimate me,” Neal stated somewhat shortly as he glared at both Mike and Hector. “She was simply –”

              “You were so afraid of Daddy the first few months you couldn’t even respond when you asked a question,” Mike stated as laughter started to escape from him as he stared at the scandalized look on Neal’s face. The dark-haired attending subconsciously looked toward Leanne, who looking at him with a small smirk at the unfortunately true memory as Jesse softly smiled. “And now with Wilhelm I here –”

              “Wilhelm II was actually the Kaiser of Germany during World War I,” Neal stated with an annoyed look at his friend. Mike shrugged.

              “The English always look for mistakes in the country bumpkins of America,” Mike said.

              “Like my father,” Neal stated sarcastically. “Unfortunately the stereotype did not escape his son, who in his own words, was a daft fool.”

              “You’re no fool, Neal.” Mike suddenly said seriously. His blue eyes leveled with Neal’s dark brown. “You never were.”

              “At least Cole Guthrie thought I was a surgeon,” Neal stated in a slightly low voice. Was he really complaining like a child? _The change in attitudes were rather...inconvenient._ “Campbell thought I wasn’t a surgeon, and continues to think of me as incompetent, and my father _wanted_ me to be a surgeon when I had no desire to back then.”

              “ _Senor Cabron_ should take care not to insult Mama’s children,” Jesse suddenly said.

              Neal raised an eyebrow. “The usage of the respect isn’t lost in the meaning, Mama.”

              Jesse nodded sagely. “It’s the thought that counts.”

              “So do you really have no insulting nickname for him, then?” Mario asked. He looked surprised. “After he treated you like shit? I _saw_ how he treated you, man. Making you do the work of a resident and pushing you out of the way, _blaming_ you for the mistakes that joke made when –” The dark-haired resident stopped and stared at the surprised look on Neal’s face, not yet noticing the small smile across the others’ until he looked across from them. “What?” he asked.

              “I didn’t expect you to care so much, Dr. Savetti.” Mike said with slight humorous pride. “You’re no longer the long shot.”

              Mario furiously turned to Angus. “You _told_ him?” Angus’ only reply was a shrug. “I hate that nickname,” the resident muttered under his breath.

              “You must have a nickname for him, though.” Neal inwardly sighed as he heard the stubborn tone in Mike’s voice.

              “Yes, I do.” There was finality in Neal’s voice. _Why did I ever come up with that?_ “It’s Anderson.”

              As the other occupants were looking in confusion at the statement made by the surgical attending, Mike suddenly doubled over in laughter. The laughter ceased after an impossibly long moment, with Mike holding is stomach and wiping tears from his eyes as he stared at a grinning Neal.

              _“Anderson?”_ he gasped as laughter started to peel from his lips as Neal nodded. “ _Anderson_ Anderson?” Mike grinned, and slowly Neal started to laugh. Soon the two, amidst the numerous bewildered pairs of eyes, started to laugh again. Doubling over from laughter as if they were the only occupants in the room. “Oh God,” Mike suddenly sighed as laughter finally ceased from his mouth. “That is brilliant.”

              “Who is this Anderson?” Christa asked curiously.

              “He’s the bloody git who thinks he’s right all the time but is not, and has the emotional maturity of a spoon,” Neal quipped. Suddenly he grinned at Mike, who was not looking at him as if he was speaking Latin. “Remember when Sherlock said –”

              Mike interrupted. _“‘Anderson, don’t talk out loud. You lower the I.Q. of the entire street.’”_

The two laughed again, both of them smiling as the others continued to look at them in growing dismay. “You forced me to watch the series, Mike,” Neal stated with faint laughter at the memory of his younger self reluctantly putting the popular British series into the older resident’s DVD player. “On the led to another –”

              Angus’ eyes widened and Mario was trying not to stare as Christa couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

              “–And we ended up watching the entire series,” Mike finished. “And series four is airing soon as well,” the brown-haired doctor stated with unguarded excitement. “I already have my account set up on Netflix. Remember when John called Sherlock to call the police in series two and then,” the ER attending said as laughter escaped from his mouth again, "of how Sherlock just...exited the house and shot bullets into the sky, and said, _“‘On their way.’”_ as if he was talking about the weather!" 

              “Sherlock has the best insults,” Neal replied as his friend nodded. _“‘Face the other way, Anderson. You’re putting me off.’”_

              _“‘Dear God, what is it like inside your funny little brains? It must be so boring.’”_ Neal and Mike collapsed into laughter again, prompting one of the _Sherlock_ -illiterate occupants to ask,

              “What exactly are you talking about?” It was Angus, and he was staring at his brother as if he had never seen him before in his life.

              _“Sherlock,”_ the American and Briton replied at the same time.

              “And Anderson is…?” Malaya asked.

              “I made Neal watch the series with me when he was a resident,” Mike said with an affectionate pat on Neal’s shoulder. “Anderson is one of the characters who repeatedly is the idiot who actually knows nothing about the cases that Sherlock is called to solve. He’s also emotionally immature.”

              Neal and Mike shared a look.

              “ _‘Aren’t ordinary people adorable?’”_

They raised their beers and the glasses clinked.

              “To ordinary and adorable people,” Mike said with a grin.

              Neal smiled at his friend.

              “And to Anderson, who will never fail to turn me off in the OR." _  
_


End file.
